Storm
by Blonde Pickle Mule
Summary: Little Ginny Weasley is awake during a storm and she's terrified. But can the Twins help make it better? Sibling fluff


**This was written as a one-shot for the Prompt of the Day on the forum Hogwarts Online. The Prompt was Fear. **  
**I hope you like it.**

* * *

As the storm raged around the Burrow, 7 year old Ginny Weasley curled up under her blankets shaking.  
She hated the crashing thunder and the flashes that reflected around her small room, making the shadows seem even bigger. She wished that Charlie was here- he always made things better. Her Mum and Dad were too far away to hear her, and she was too afraid to get out of bed.

Ginny felt hot and sweaty under all the covers but she was too afraid to look out and too afraid to move. A particularly loud crash outside made her scream and she began to cry fearfully.

About five minutes later there was a scratching outside her door and a couple of muttered curses before the wood swung open. Although she couldn't see it, Ginny could hear it and she just cried all the more thanking that just maybe the monsters under the bed were real after all.  
Then a couple of warm things sunk into the mattress next to her and the covers were slowly peeled off of the shaking girl. Ginny's eyes were huge with terror as she scanned the room for the monsters. What she did see however, were her two twin brothers looking down at her seriously.

"Oh Ginny, don't cry!" said one, wrapping an arms round her.

"Yeah Gin, me and George are here!" whispered the other. Fred and George situated themselves where Ginny was curled up between them, her large brown eyes peering up at them. She gave a watery hiccup and buried her face in what she thought was Fred's chest.

"I hate storms." She whimpered quietly.  
Fred exchanged a glace with George over the quivering lump and both nodded. This was no time to be patronizing, Ginny was literally petrified.

"Why do you hate them?" George asked curiously, stroking her hair softly.

"They're so scary and loud. They act like they're angry with me!" Ginny cried, holding onto Fred tighter.

"They aren't angry Gin. It's just Mother Nature dancing. She's celebrating all the life around her and it makes her so happy she just has to dance." Fred told her, repeating what their mother had told to him and George so many years ago.

Ginny sniffed and looked up at him. "Really?"

Fred nodded and George took over. "Yup. She works so hard and this is her time to just let lose for a while. Like a party."

Ginny's fingers slowly began to losen up from Fred's shirt and she rubbed her eyes. "Who's with her?"

"All of Nature is. But we're part of Nature too, so the best thing to do when Mother's celebrating is to be happy with her." Fred finished. He and George exchanged a triumphant look as Ginny pried herself up off the bed and scurried towards the window.

The twins joined her either side as she watched lightning bolt across the sky. "She must be happy if the storm's so big." Ginny declared decidedly as leaves whirled past the glass. A sudden flash still made her wince but she was no longer quivering. "I hope she has fun."

Fred smiled and George ruffled his sister's hair. "I'm sure she will Gin." The little girl muffled a huge yawn and looked up sleepily.

"Someone tired now?" Fred asked. Ginny nodded and padded back towards her bed. Crawling back under the covers she reached up and kissed both of her brothers on the cheek before closing her eyes. Fred and George waited for about 10 minutes before they were sure that their sister was properly asleep before making their way back to their own rooms.

That night Ginny Weasley dreamt of being tossed on cloudy seas with a beautiful smiling woman dressed all in green.

Storms were her friend after that.

* * *

**Awwwww, don't you just love little Seven Year old Ginny?**  
**I've been wanting to do a Twin/Ginny fic for a while now, I like writing the twins with a soft side which they have for their sister.**  
**It might not be one of my best peices of writing but I'm halfway happy with it.**  
**I hope you liked it.**


End file.
